seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 30
Raion walked up to Christie with a smile on his face. "It's time for my favor!" He said excitedly. Christie covered herself. "No pervy stuff!" "Relax. I had something else in mind." Raion laughed under his breath and snapped both his fingers. Every single one of girls clothes changed into swimsuits. A Bonfire bursted to life. Raion held up a volleyball to Christie. "My favor... Get every girl to play. Nothing more, nothing less. Good enough?" "Al...alright..." Swizzz looked to Raion. "What's your fetish with that?" "You can't talk to me about fetishes panty boy." Raion glared back at Swizzz. "Yeah I know what happened! You tricked me.. So I sent you away somewhere." "You're an idiot." "You're a pervert." Fantasia, in a bikini and holding rope, smirks. "Okay Raion. We'll do Volleyball." "YAY!" "But you aren't watching." "UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" Raion yelled and pointed to Swizzz. "But how come I can't watch and he can?!! How come Zero can watch??! You'll even let Mandi and Vivian watch??!!" "Mandi and Vivian are girls so they're playing." Fantasia advert end her eyes towards Zero serving everyone tea. "His ass is in gentlemen mode. And Swizzz?" "Don't bring me into this." Swizzz crossed his arms. "I have other things to do." "Like watch bouncy breasts!!!" Raion yelled. "I'm tellin you. He's gonna do it! So why can't i?!" Caramel came in, laughing. "They let me watch! I'm a maniac, a psychopath, a war loving killer, a murder, a clown, a dentist lover, and even a arsonist, but I respect women. I think of my wonderful sister when I think of strong women." "Sister?" "Yes. Vanilla." Raion tilted his head. "And you'll even let him watch? Alright fine... Fine then." "The hell is going through that sick ass mind of yours?" Fantasia squinted to Raion. "Nothing this time." He shook his head and walked off. "Just don't come to me when Swizzz becomes your underwear or Zero strips you down. I'm off limits." Raion dispersed into quantum particles and disappeared. Fantasia turned to Swizzz. "What did he mean by you becoming underwear?" "Don't even bother!! It's something I want to stay in the past!" Swizzz yelled. Caramel pointed his knife at Fantasia. "Now that pervy mgeee is gone, I must know. What's with him? What's his backstory? I want to know because his DF is interesting. I could eat it... And then explode." "Holding a knife to my neck? What happened to respecting women?" "I treat men and women all the same to the point where I don't know the difference anymore." "No double standards? Alright... As for Raion, he's the wielder of the Supē Supē no Mi. It's really confusing how to explain what it can do. As for his backstory, I only know what he's told me. He was raised under Big Mam's control, eventually adopted by Kizaru, became a marine and then was kicked out for trying to kill Big Mam. Now he's a pirate. That's his history in a bite sized chunk. Anything else?" "... What's his measurements, does he like Cheese cakes made of dynamite, is he a natural blonde, is his favorite book about farting, and will he marry a crab if I threatned to kill you if he doesn't?" "Hmm... I don't know his measurements, his clothes are basically magically on him because of his devil fruit. I don't know what kind of idiot likes cheesecake filled with dynamite so I doubt he likes it. As for a natural blonde, I'm not gonna check. I don't know if he reads, and if he does it's more likely that his favorite book would be about women. And as for marrying a crab.....I have no idea if he would, but Kent would." "Okay. Now on to your lover. Is it a man, a woman, an amoeba, a brick, a sun, an actor, or a prince?" "What the fuck is with all these questions?!" Fantasia yelled. Caramel edged the knife closer. "I don't have a lover, wish I did but I don't. Happy now?" "Yes. I am positively glowing! YEEHAW! THANK THE LORD! HAPPY DAYS, OH HAPPY DAYS! SOME RANDOM WOMEN I BARELY KNOW TOLD ME CRAP! NOW I CAN DIE!" Caramel stabs himself and falls down. Fantasia stares at him and walks away. - Raion comes back, and checks with Faust. "How long have I been gone?" "45 minutes. They just finished. Let me tell you... It was quite interesting. Selena lost her top." "THE BLONDE?!" "Yep." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raion calmed down. "So you saw everything right?" "Yeah. Brog tried to kill all the guys. I think he found my speed plant, or he was filled to the brim with adrenaline cause he almost caught me." Raion took a deep breath. "Where's Jimero? I need to know now. Did he see?" "Yeah he saw. He's probably dead too. He was caught. Why? Whatcha need from him?" "Nothing that concerns you." Raion teleported again. "Wow, rude. But okay. Just leave..." - Raion appeared in where Jimero was. At Norax's shadowy feet. "So... Can I have him." "Fantasia warned me about you. I have two daughters." "So?" "So I don't like perverts. At all." "Okay. Let me get this straight... I'm here for the blue haired man at your feet... How is that pervy? And NO! I don't swing both ways." "Fantasia said 'This boy can show memories.' So after I annihalted him, the chef, and that blonde haired boy trying to grope Rosa, I will annihalte you if you get an inch closer." "Oh really? I'll let you know that I am the most powerful devil fruit user to have ever lived." Two glowing quantum balls formed on Raion's hands. "AND I DON'T INTEND ON LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!!!" Raion charged for Jimero and teleported just as Norax was about attack. He reappeared along with several other clones of himself. "Sexy beast army....ATTACK!!!!" They all charged for Norax at once, each shooting a barrage of quantum energy blasts. Norax smirks. "Nice Devil Fruit. Guess what... I HAVE IT TOO!" Norax multiplies, and they all karate chop Raion's clones. Raion is karate chopped and he hit the floor. "OWW... You're tough... Even by admiral standards..." Raion got up to his knees. "But I doubt that you actually have my fruit." Raion stood up to his feet and put his hand out in front of him. "Galactic Hammer!!" A gigantic cosmic energy wave shot out of Raion's hand. Norax smiled. "Is this all you've got for me?!" He stuck out his hands and was driven back to a halt. Norax started to walk forward, pushing the blast back. "This is insane!" Raion put his other hand in front and shot out more energy, pushing Norax further back. "MARK TWO!!!" Norax laughs and flicks his finger. Raion is covered by quantum energy, and suddenly Raion is inside a barrel. Norax closes the lid and slaps the barrel into a pond. "BON VOYAGE!" "YOU THINK THIS CAN HOLD ME?!!" Glowing silvery light was seen flashing from the inside. "Yo!" Raion appeared standing on top of it. "Next time. Please use Sea Stone if you want to keep me somewhere." Sweat started to bead down his face. "I'll admit, you're strong. But I won't give in." Raion teleported away. Norax turned to Jimero being picked up by Raion. "I don't care what you say.... I need this man just for a minute!!" "You touched him... Now die." - Raion is tied up and beaten up, while upside down and being dunked in a barrel of water. Norax lifts him up and stares blankly at him. "Raion... I was a pervert like you once. Then I had a wife... And a daughter. When I stared at her blue eyes I swore one thing. To never sully my mind, and make sure no man sullies her." "Two things I need to say before I fall asleep. One... I'm not after your daughter... Two.. I get it... But until I get married or have my kids, I'm still gonna sully my mind. That's just who I am.." "Raion. Women don't like perverts. Ironically, if you don't act like a pervert, you'll get women." "I realized that a while back. It's just that I refuse to change myself." Raion lifted his head up. "No one can change me. I'll do it when I want to. Not when someone tells me to." "You're an idiot. Why do you guys preach every single time you feel like it. Women don't like preachers either." "We're gonna be arguing for days. Cause many many many girls preach to me the same hung you're preaching. I've gotten good at responding to it all." Jimero sat up and wiped his face. "What I miss?... OW!!!" He held his head. "What the hell happened??!" "Jimero! I need your help." "With?" "Living." "Okay..." Jimero stares at Norax. "DEATH!" "No, NORAX!" Norax slaps his knees like a cymbal. "What? It was a joke. A funny one." Raion squinted at Norax. "I'm the one from the past and even I thought that was old." "What? That was comedy gold!" "That's the most least valuable gold ever." Jimero said, bridging his hair to one side. "It would've been better to say comedy copper." "Boo." "NOW YOU HAVE A SENSE OF COMEDY!" - Zero stares at Jakk and Tack while pointing at a poster of a beatiful women. "You two... So naive when it comes... TO WOMEN! BUT I SHALL TEACH YOU! Rule number one.... They're all different! No two girls are the same. They may be similar but not the same. They'll kill you if you say theirs exactly the same as another. Rule number two which should be number one.... Never try to understand them. They understand themselves and they hate each other. Don't get me wrong the-" "What're you teaching them?" Georgiana held her sword to Zero's neck. "I wanna know." "About... Women independence! Any women you like!" Tack raises his hand. "Freya and Christie!" "Yeah! Jakk?" "None. I wanna have a cool girlfriend! Jorgina, will you be my girlfriend?" "I wouldn't mind. But I have to turn you down. You're a nice guy, just not for me." "Why? I just want a friend." "... Wait... Just a friend?" "Duh." "Like... Tack?" "Yeah! Tack's my boyfriend! So is Two! Right two!" Zero stares at Georgina. "LIES! I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!" Jakk looks sad. "I have no friends but Tack." "You have friends." Georgiana sat Zero down and patted Jakk on his head. "A friend of Tack is your friend. Talk to Hyperion, I'm sure he'll be your friend. Just don't call him your boyfriend, he'll get the wrong idea." She glared down at Zero. "As for you Two, I'm taking you to Vivian." Zero's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!!" "Wouldn't I?" Jakk looked happy, and hugged Georgina. "Thanks George!" "It's Georgiana." "Thanks Ina." Georgiana exhaled. "You're welcome." Georgiana looked down to Zero and grabbed him by his collar. "Hold on. We're about to go see Vivian." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE IS EVIL!!!!!!! SEXUAL EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Georgina walked away and Jakk stared at Tack. "What's Sexual?" "Mason and Tobias taught me. It's when..." - It was turning to a sunset and everyone were at chairs and a feast was starting. Beta grins, and lifts a mic. "TIME FOR DANCE PARTY!" Every member of the Gear Pirates eyes shifted towards Ashlynn. She started to get up out her seat until Faust sat her back down. "Ashlynn... We are supposed to make the pain go away... Not be the cause of it." "What're you talking about? My dance skills are sick yo!" Ashlynn said, getting back up to her feet. Faust dropped his head in shame and took a deep breath. "Ashlynn.... Ashlynn.. Ashlynn.. Your dance moves cause people to get sick." "Why you always jockin my style yo? My skills be so fresh!" Faust wiped his face. "You're doing it again. You're showing not only your age... But you're talking with slang from 220 years ago." A member of the Beta Pirates walked drover to Faust. "Let the lady dance. It can't be that bad." Faust looked back at the man. "You barely survived Nova playing basketball... You won't survive Jericho's cooking. You won't survive Airi's medical treatment. You won't survive Raion's singing. You won't survive her dancing. Everything I just listed... Is far more deadlier then basketball could ever be." "How bad could it be?" - Beta pirates are littered across the area with one of them nursing broken limbs. Ashlynn is restrained by glue from Rangton and Faust stares at the bodies. "We got off lucky. No casualties this time." Rangton shook his head. "It went by too fast. Just one by one they all fell." Faust walked over to Ashlynn. "Are you trying to kill people? We agreed that dancing is forbidden." Ahslynn is covered by a blanket. "I'm sorry... I underestimated how awful you guys are. I totally bounced that yo. Am I right Dawg?" Ashlynn looks to Beta. "Dawg... Oh crap! I can't speak rap lingo! I only know country, choir music, and old times ones!" Faust shook Ashlynn. "English!!" "I am speakin english my G!" She responded quickly. "Now stop shakin me befo I put you to sleep! Ya feel me?" Faust just stared at her. "Ashlynn.... Did you drink the thug life energy drink again?" Beta was extremely confused, and sat down holding his head. "Come on... I can do this! I'm Beta! I can do anything!" Faust stares at Beta. "Can you speak thug?" "... Yo... NOOOOOOO! I CAN'T!" "Good. Now I gotta translate. Aye shawty we can't be havin you killin everybody vibe. It ain't cool." "Nah bruh, it ain't like that. I was just tryin to show out. Know what I mean?" Faust turned to Beta. "I'm gonna need you to go find Axel or Rosaline. They have the antidote. Until then I'll be here keeping her company." He turned back to Ashlynn. "I get it girl. But this is a no flex zone." Rangton smacks Faust and Ashlynn both in the head, knocking them out. "Antidote. I hate rap lingo." Faust looked up at Rangton. "Why you jockin my style yo?" He mutttered before falling asleep. Rangton stomps on Faust with a cold look of hate on his face. "Crawl in a hole and die." Malk looks to Rangton and gulps. "Sadist." - Kent and Roku snuck around the forest, expressions of fear decorated their faces. "What're you doing here?" Kent asked Roku. "Rosa is trying to kill me. What're you here for?" "Mandi and Cana." "Harsh." They heard footsteps and the two hid themselves. Appearing, was Taka and Ness talking. "Look Taka, we have to tell them." "Do we have too? I'm sure they don't ever have to find out." "Yeah, but they are our friends." "... Eventually, I'll tell them. You keep it shut." "Okay, I will." "Good. If they find out... Who knows what Tack will do." "Do what?" Roku leans in, and Taka and Ness freak out. Ness tries to explain. "On how... WE ARE TALKING ABOUT WHO'S THE HOTTEST! I SAY SELENA, HE SAY'S CHRISTE! HOW PERVERTED WE ARE! HA HA HA!" "We don't care about that!" Roku responded. "Besides it's Rosa." "Oh but we disagree! But who cares! Let's go Taka!" Taka and Ness run away, with Kent scratching his chin. "I think they lied to us." Roku walked out his hiding spot. "Stay right here." He said, charging after Taka and Ness. "Hold on!! I need to know." - Hyperion, Gale, Drew are at a table with Terry sipping tea. Hyperion frowned a bit. "Are you gonna tell us why we're here? This is nerve racking." "Indeed. I want to know more about my hero." "Oh? Well Sakazuki..." "No no no! Garp." "... Garp?" "Call me crazy, but I like the hero of the marines, not the monster of the marines." Hyperion sat back and relaxed. "Ahh Garp. My hero.. My mentor.. He is a somewhat brutal guy but it's all in good fun. His heart is in the right place and like few others in this world, he radiates love. Evrytime I'm around him I feel the need to make sure I don't become dead weight. The need to live up to his standards and exceed them. What did I miss?" "Tell me, did he really punch 8 mountains into dust?" "Yes." "Then my job is done." Hyperion hunched over the table. "Yeah. Well I don't really know much. Ask Drew, he's supposed to be training under him along with Coby and Hippo." "Helmeppo." "Yeah yeah yeah, like he matters." Drew shook his head. "He has shown great improvement since he enrolled. Stronger than the average so Doer, but far from what he's expected to achieve." He stood up straight. "If that's all you need, I'll be leaving now." Terry laughed and clincked his wine bottle with Hyperion. "You and Drew are rather fun. Too bad you two died before I was born." Hyperion started to laugh. "Well 200 years is a long time. Maybe one of my descendants could keep you company. Speaking of which, do I have any?" "What fun is knowing the future?" Terry sipped some wine. Hyperion smiled. "Awww. But I get it. Can't know what's gonna happen." "Besides... We have no idea. You could have one or not. Speaking of that... What kind of person do you think I am? For example... If I was with you and Drew, and Gale, and Georgina? Also known as the rat pack." Hyperion stopped laughing. "The Rat Pack? When did we get that name?!" "Well... Don't make fun of Hippo. He is a lot more meaner then you think." "When I get back I'm gonna kick his ass!!" - A bandaged up Gale sat on the rails, looking out to the sea. His gaze was unwavering. "Good afternoon Drew." "How'd you know I was here?" "We've been friends for a while now. I know the feeling when you're around." "Fair enough." Drew walked up closer. "Gale. Can I ask you something?" "Drew. This'll be the last time I tell you. No, you shouldn't have a cat in your admiral name." "No. What happens to us? I mean... Look. At our best, we become famous... And people like Xander and Liones come in. Do we really change things?" "That's the endless cycle. Good vs Evil. One cannot exist without the other. No matter what we do, someone will tip the balance. All we can do is play the game and hope that our side will win." "So why do it. How can I fight when I know it doesn't change it. Do I fight, and die, and have everything I worked hard on destroyed by some punk? It doesn't matter if good or evil win... It just seems the cycle goes on." "Then break the cycle." Brog, holding his sword, snarled down at Drew. "I didn't think you were that pathetic. I underestimated you. If I knew everything I did was for naught... I would say to hell with that and do more!" Gale looked back at Brog. "I Honestly think that to break the cycle, you need to be the person that tips the scale." He jumped onto the deck and walked over to Brog. "Can I ask you a favor?" Gale whispered. "It's Drew." "You want me to kill him?" "No. I want you to bring him down. The reason why is that Drew is the type of person that doesn't like being told he can't do something. So keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure that the future will thank you eventually." "I know his type. The type that think they aren't worth shit. Trust me, I know that type. I know it far too well. Drew! I'll be as nice as I can. GROW A PAIR, GET HAIR ON YOUR CHEST, BE A MAN, AND SAVE AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN! GOT IT?!" "YES SIR!" "WHAT DID I SAY SOLDIER!" "YES SIR!!!" "NOW DO IT! GO TELL SELENA YOU LIKE HER, GO CAPTURE SOME PIRATES, TELL HYPERION TO GET A NEW MAID, AND BY GOD, TELL ME TO GET OFF YOUR ASS!" "YES SIR!" "GO SOLDIER!" Drew runs off, ready to do all that. Drew starts to walk back. "WHY'RE YOU BACK??!!!" Brog yelled. "I'm back to to tell you, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!! IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" Drew took a deep breath and walked off again. Gale turned to Brog with a smile on his face. "You just created a monster. A monster that needed to be created." Gale held out his hand for a handshake. "Great job!" Brog shook Gale's hand and smirked. "I was a wimp once. Then my chief broke my arm. Hated his guts for 8 months, till I broke his arm. Best friends since. He cried at my wedding for the entire time." - Drew walked back into the room with Hyperion and Terry. Hyperion waved. "Welcome back! Want some wine?" "Nope. I'm here for a reason." "What would that be?" "I'm here to tell you to SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND GET A NEW WHIPPING BOY!! FROM HERE ON, I'M YOUR EQUAL!!" Hyperion looked speechless. "Drew I've treated you exactly as I treat everyone else. No one is above anyone else in my book. But I'm glad that you had the heart to tell me this." Hyperion stood up straight. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer for a rematch sooner." "Not now bird brain!! I got more important things to do!!" Drew stormed off. Hyperion looked confused. "So... No wine?" Drew comes back. "I'm sorry, that was a little rude. Yes, I would love wine." Drew sips some, and bows. "Thanks for the wine." Drew walks away. - Drew walks past Wayward and cuffs him. "What the..." Drew Uncuffs him. "Emotional journey." "Ahh. Well then, emotion outta here." "I'm doing so because I want too." Drew walks away with Wayward twirling his finger around his head. - Drew walked into the end of the ship. Selena was looking out to the sea. "Selena!" Drew called. He stopped a few feet away from her. "I have something to say." He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "Yeah." "... I LIKE YOU!" "Oh! I like you too. As a friend. And just a friend. Sorry." Drew falls down, depressed. "3/4... Not bad..." Drew looked up into the sky. "Life's crazy. One minutes everything's going great. The next it all come crashing down to earth.... At least it didn't go to hell." Just as he finished that sentence Taka and Ness landed on his body, using it as a trampoline to jump away. "What the hell?!!" "GET BACK HERE!!" Rosa yelled as a terrified Roku landed on Drew a jumped away into the ocean. "Sorry Drew!!" Roku called back before Falling into the sea. Jakk saw Drew, and jumped on him. "HUMAN TRAMPOLINE!" - Hades and Crai walked along the beach watching the sunset. "It's almost time to go back home... Make sure you call more often." "Yeah I get it, sorry about that." Hades reached for her hand. "I'll do it, if you promise that we'll team up more." "I'll do you one better. Once everything settles with BlackBeard and the Marines, I'll join your crew. Merging the two." Hades fell to the ground. "Perfection...." Hades flipped back up to his feet and pulled up a black coffin and kicked it open revealing an empty coffin. "What?" He closed it again to read Marshall D. Teach on the front. "I guess he's either alive or his body was completely destroyed.... Guessing it was destroyed." "Or the future is trying to tell you that you can't cheat." "I guess that's fair." "HADES!!!!!" Kent called running out of the forest. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Kent helled as he flipped over Hades. "Gia Gia no Bōtō!!" A small fishing boat grew from Kent's wrists as he landed in the ocean. Hades looked confused and turned to the forest to be ran over by Cana and Mandi. "Poor Kent. He forgot we can swim." Mandi teased. "CRAI!!!! Help me!!!!" Kent yelled, paddling away in his boat. Crai looks at Kent and looks back to Hades. "Reminds me of our first date. When we tried to kill Kent together." "Oh yeah. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight." "GUYS! MY LIFE!" "SHUT IT KENT! Crai, you make me happy." "Hades, I love you more then anyone." "GUYS! WHY! ET TU... HADRAI!" Mandi and Cana flipped Kent off his ship and dragged him back to shore. "I hate you both right now." Mandi stopped at Crai. "If you wanna join us, I'll be happy to satisfy you." She then looked down at Hades. "You can watch... Just can't participate." Zozo, watching while holding binoculars, handed them to Fantasia. Rhea handed popcorn to the two and Oak, with Freya and Jericho drinking. "Zozo, is Kent being violated." "Right about... Now!" "Okay. I'll save him." Jericho got up and walked ahead. Jericho slid down the hill and fixed his jacket. "Cana, Mandi! As both of your superiors, I want you to let Kent go." Cana and Mandi exchanged looks, then looked back at Jericho. "We don't give a fuck!" They said in unison. "I did not see that coming." Jericho scratched his head. Freya came down rolling. "As a fellow... Woman, don't do this. Or something." "No." "No? No?" Freya grabs her swords, and sets one on fire. "THEN FACE MY FREYA WRATH!" Jericho looked uncomfortable and pushed the flaming blade down. "Uhh Nooo..... We're here on a rescue mission, not a destruction mission." Mandi walked forward and looked into Freya's eyes. "I'll let you join us." "Mandi... What have we talked about? You can't go around asking people for sexual favors." Jericho pulled his hood over his head. "Why not? I like loli's. They're adorable!" She picked up Freya and hugged her tight. "It's not my fault they make me tremble." "I'M NOT A LOLI! I'M ONLY 4'10 AND WEIGH 86 POUNDS!" "You also have Aqua blue hair.... THATS LOLI TERRITORY!" "It's silver." "Ahh, you dye it." "IT'S NATURAL!" "I WANNA CHECK!!" Jericho pulled Freya away from Mandi. "Dammtt Mandi! You can't keep doing this!" "Why not?" "Well Freya is... Mean." "I like em frisky." Mandi stuck out her tongue. Jericho squinted at Mandi. "Holy shit!! This is a diversion!!" He turned around to see Kent being dragged off into the forest. "And I had fun. My offer still stands my little loli." "SURPRISE ATTACK!" Oak kicks Cana in the face, and somersaults to Mandi, karate chopping her. "I have surprised attacked all the enemies." "Good job!" Jericho held out his fist. Oak stared at it before flipping Jericho on his back. He just laid there looking at the sky. "I'm gonna let that slide this one time. I know you don't have that much experience with other people. So I'm gonna assume that that was just your way of expressing what you thought was going on." "Wait... I am sorry. I thought you mistook me as an enemy. You were trying to... Fist bump with me." Oak lazily fist pumps Jericho. "Tell me Oak... Who raised you?" "Plants." "Of course." "STOP RUNNING!!!" Roku's voice echoed, as Taka and Ness run over Jericho. "GET BACK HERE!!" He yelled, trampling over Jericho. "SORRY JERICHO!" Jericho rose his hand and gave a thumbs down. "That...hurt." Jakk jumped on Jericho. Oak, watching the event, snapped his finger. "Jericho... You must like pain! Everytime I see you, you are in pain. But you never stop it. Do not worry Jericho, I shall give you my rose whip. It hurts more then a steel whip." - Yoshi and Claude both clashed, with the two snarling at each other. "HIROKA!" "ROKU!" "HIROKA!" "ROKU!" Airi gazed back and forth between them. "What're you two arguing about?" "WHO'S THE B... AIRI...GODESS OF THE WIND! GODESS OF FERTILITY! GODESS OF THE ARTS!" Yoshimoto falls down and bows to Airi. "Three of my sisters pray to you every day, 48 times a day. As a godess, take my blessing of sorts. Here... Have this." Yoshi hands his saber to Airi. "Take this... And use it to kill the enemies of the Gear Gods." "W-what?" Airi looks at the blade confused. "Gear Gods? Goddess? Wait.... Why fertility?! I have so many questions." She starts to walk off. "Hiroka! I need help understanding your friend." Hiroka looked over to Airi and Yoshi and laid her head down. "Apparently, we save his island in the future and become heroes, kings, then gods." She looked up. "I think it's a compliment, but I have no idea what to do about it." "I have another question... Why would I be the goddess of fertility?" "That's Raion I believe... My memory of who's who got shot when I heard something I didn't want to hear." "Oh? When I claimed Raion is the God of hot sweaty time?" Hiroka and Airi scream while holding their ears. "WE CAN NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!" Airi gulped. "I haven't even had my first time... And it's already ruined. That image is now burned into my memory." Hiroka just sat back. "My mind is tainted by that image. Where's Jimero when you need him?! I need some memories erased!!" Airi shivered, and looked to Yoshi. "What of... Zero?" "Ahh. God of jealousy, perversion, bad mistakes, and good food." Airi and Hiroka exchange looks. "That's about right." They said in unison. "He'll be happy that he became the god of perversion." Hiroka said, taking a sip of her drink. Airi handed Yoshi his blade back. "I don't need it. Oh. And when we get to your island, I'm gonna make sure I don't become the goddess of fertility. Maybe the goddess of war. I like that title." "Sorry. We already have that." "Who?" "GODESS Nova. Queen of War, Pain, rage, BDMS, and Basketball." "What?! How?! She's too nice to be the goddess of war! I demand a recount!" Airi stabbed the deck. "You! Explain now! How does the nicest member of our crew become affiliated with war, rage, pain and whatever bdms is....wait.... Did you say basketball?" "Ineed. After one day of basketball, she became the God of fear. As awful as Ashlynn, the GODESS of hip hop and bad dancing." "Wow... So those two became goddesses of things they can't do.... So how did I become fertility again? It makes no sense to me." "Let's just say... People saw your boobs and assumed you were pregnant. The woman on our island have normal sized boobs." "It's not my fault they're big!" Airi turned away. "I might get a reduction..." She whispered. - Gale looked up into the sky. "Something isn't right in the universe. It's my beloved!! She's doing something wrong!!" He hopped off the rails and ran to the other side of the ship. - Airi gasped and felt hands around her bust. "Hey hey hey... No reduction missy. I missed a race, so I'm not missing this!" An old man grinned and Airi tried to kick him in the face. The old man dodged each kick, stroking his goatee. Airi was shocked. "He's fast for an old man..." "I'm only 151! Is that old? Wait... IT IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH!" Gale kicked the old man into the deck. Fire burned in his eyes as he stared down at him. "You!! How dare you fondle my beloved!!!" The old man got up laughing, and patted the back of his head. "I knew you were coming. Wanted to see what you were. Now... My turn." The old man took a step and Gale stopped breathing. The man was instantly behind Gale and tapped his knuckle against the back of his head. "Boo." Gale stopped all movement and had one thought in his head. This old man was the most scariest person he ever met. "What the actual hell?" The fire returned to his eyes. "I still can't forgive you for touching my beloved!!" Gale reached for his sword but winced and fell to his knees. "Crap! That attack really took its toll on my body." The old man smirked and patted Gale. "What you talking about? I'm only touching you." Gale is slammed into the ground, and is unable to scream. The old man grins and turns around to grab Airi's sword. "Nice sword." The old man put it in his teeth and used it as a toothpick. "W...what are you?" "A normal old man. Names Orwell." "Well Orwell... LEAVE GALE ALONE!" "Ahh. Really? Well..." Orwell lifts Gale up, and throws him at Airi. Gale looks back to Orwell. "Well oh well Orwell. You're beating up on a poor injured man. Tell me... Did you think these bandages were just for show?" Gale stood back up. "Not sure if you're a pirate or a marine. And right now, I don't give a damn." He holds out his hand. "Not only did you fondle my future bride. You took her sword." Airi pulled Gale back to the ground with little effort. "Gale. This isn't your problem. You need to rest. No arguing, just do it. Besides, I have another." Gale looked up to Airi. "You better be talking about another sword. Cause I don't wanna be replaced!" "Pirate? Oh I used to be a pirate. Then I became a emperor... Then a Yonkou. I think. It's been 110 years since I sailed the seas as a pirate. Now all I do is sit at a poolside, being serviced by gorgeous virgins, and sipping wine. Man, such a 'painful' life. Speaking of virgins, future bride girl... I like you. Wanna be a concubine?" Airi looked stunned. "Did you really just ask me that?" "So is that a yes?" "That's a fuck off!! And a HELL NO!!!" She held out her hand to Hiroka. "May I borrow your sword right quick?" Hiroka took the blade and placed it into Airi's hand. "Put it to good use." "I will. Thank you." Airi unsheathed the blade and held it before her. "Now, I'll give you this one chance. Hand over my sword, apologize, and leave. Cause I've been practicing this new move and I'm dying to use it." Gale scooted away under the table. "Even when she's angry, she's gorgeous.... Even though it's true.... I'm not gonna try to see it often." "Oh alright. Because you said... Okay, you didn't say please, but you didn't cuss. So okay." Orwell flicked the sword at Airi, and was inserted into the scabbard. Airi looked down at her sword. "I don't trust you. What do you have planned?" Orwell chuckled and stroke his chin hair. "Well I missed a race. So I decided to enjoy myself. Beautiful women, good food, and maybe, if I'm lucky... An anti aging cream! If I could only be 98 again, or even 131! Oh the ladies would squeal! Am I right?!" Airi looked stoic. "How do you look 80 though?" "Easy! Tangerines. Lots and lots of tangerines." "I'm done with this old man." Airi flipped up her blade and sheathed it. "Gale, we need to take You to the doctor." "I don't need a doctor! You caring gave me the strength of ten me's!" Gale stood up then fell back down. "Well at the moment, 10 you's are injured." "Actually I injured 18 and 1/2 him." "Guys!" Reck walked to the group and saw Orwell. "Who's the Oldie?" "Some guy named Orwell." "... W...u...t..." Reck fell down stuttering and grasping his sword. "M...guys... RUN!" Gale looked to Orwell. "Who the hell are you?....... YOU DID NOT INJURE ME!!!!! I did this to myself about a day ago! Damn Wind God.. Too much strain on my body." "Well then... Nap." Orwell stares at Gale, and knocks him out. Airi stares at Gale, and becomes furious. "YOU..." Orwell is in front of her, and karate chops her necks. He knocks Airi out, and grins. "Wonder if they're is other lovely ladies? Oh ladies!" Orwell dodges a kick, and looks behind himself. Roku and Kent are both enraged, and stare at Orwell. Kent yells at Orwell. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "Me? Well first, I cried. Then a doctor slapped my butt..." Orwell dodges a Haki enhanced punch. Kent popped his neck. "I don't appreciate you hurting my friends." Roku glared at Orwell and stood up straight. "So answer the question. Who are you? And I don't wanna hear the I'm Orwell. I wanna know what you are." "Well... I am the emperor of ROGE. You may have heard of it. Better the the WG? Over 10 million subjects? I control 80% of the New World? A Yonkou? World's strongest man? 18th running champion of chili eating? Really, you should know me. The real question is who are you?" "Kent Newgate!" "... Don't joke with me boy." "I AM!" "... Chrono... Should have known. Kent... Of all the people... I hate you the 3rd most. After Luffy... And Teach." "Oh you hate me too? Great. And no I don't know who you are but I hate you." Kent tilted his head. "And I plan on dethroning in the chili eating contest!" "A Yonkou?" Roku questioned. "And the World Strongest Man? I must be dead then. Cause I'm challenging your title!!" Orwell looked back and forth between Kent and Roku. "Young people. No respect for their elders." Orwell chuckles, and both Kent and Roku start sweating. "He's stronger then Sakazuki..." "He's stronger then Norax too! He might even be stronger then your dad Kent!" "Now Roku. No one is stronger than my father." Kent wagged his finger. "Besides, I'm enjoying the challenge." Circuits stretched on both sides of Kent's face, glowing bright blue. "Gear God; Mark II." As Kent finished the sentence, his eyes shined bright gold. "Mark 2? When'd you manage that?" Roku asked, stepping back. "Maybe I should get a devil fruit....... Nah. I wanna be King without one." "I just made it up. Don't know whats gonna happen so I put a metal plate over my brain." Kent said quickly as he ducked down to avoid Orwell's punch. Roku pointed to the island. "Can we continue this there? I need land to fight, I don't wanna destroy the ship." Orwell looked at his fist and grinned. "Sorry, my arthritis is kicking in. Need to make sure when it hits. Just about... In 1 minutes. So that's how long I'll play." - Jericho and Freya are chased by Mandi and Cana, along with Hades, Oak, Cani, and Jakk following. Zozo is trying to follow, and Oswald joins in. Jericho screams. "KENT! RUN! THESE TWO ARE..." Jericho stops when he sees Kent. Kent is bloodied, his arms broken, part of his face is permanenty fixed to a tree and his gears are strewn across the battlefield. Roku is beaten, unconscious, and having his throat gripped by Orwell. Orwell yawns and picks his ear. "Sheesh. Not even 15 seconds." "Who the hell are you?" Jericho's expression changed to anger. "And what the hell did you do to my little brother?!" He growled. "Hmmm... Beaten up bodies... Pool of blood... Lone crazed man covered in said blood... in the action of killing someone... It wasn't me! I was framed!" Kent pried his face from the tree and sniffed the air. "Y'all smell that? If smells like bullshit!" Jakk gasps. "Guys... I don't want to alarm anyone... But I think that old man... Is lying!" Oswald facepalms. "No. He was totally honest. This old man definitely didn't do it." "Mummy man! Look! He's holding Roku painfully! Therefore... Okay, maybe he didn't do it! Thanks Mummy man. I almost attacked an innocent old man." Oswald slams his face into a tree. "STUPID!" Jericho walked forward and pulled Kent over his shoulder. "You never learn do you? When Faust tells you to relax. You relax." "Jericho.. I couldn't stay still... Cana and Mandi got into room and you know the rest." "Well now we have something worse then those two. I never expected to say that, but it's true. This old man... How strong is he? On a scale of 1-10?" "Refrence?" "I'm an 8. You're a nine." "Oh. Well then... 42! At least." "Young Emperor." Kent looked over to Jericho. "Yeah what about us?" "All five of you are equal to him. Roku would be a 10, you're a 9, both Chrono and SwizZz are 8's and Rosa is a 7. That's 42." "Jericho. You're not listening. The only two of us that can fight are SwizZz and Rosa. Roku and I are out. And I have no idea where or when Chrono is. But I stick to my earlier comment... He's not as strong as my father." "You're admitting defeat?!" "Nope. Just delaying it. I'm not gonna consider it again unless he hurts my crew again or I defeat You Know Who. Which ever comes first." "What about me!" Jakk points at himself. "I'm as strong as Tack!" "Not now Jakk." "It's true!" "JAKK! WE ARE DISCUSSING..." Jakk grabs Jericho, lifts him up, sets him down, and walks to Orwell. "Can you stop sir?" "... You want me... To stop?" "Oh! Sorry! Please! Please, with cherries on top!" Jakk gives him a grin that makes Orwell gulp. "So... Cute... You're like an adorable 8 year old girl who still think's unicorns aren't blood thirsty monsters... No! I'm straight!" Roku coughed. "Not sure which is stranger... The old pervert discovering his sexuality.. Or the Red haired elf man." Rhea walked out the forest with a shocked expression on her face. "Good. I got here in time." She ran over to Kent and Jericho. "Dammit Kent!" "What? I didn't do anything!.........this time." Roku tapped Orwell's shoulder. "You mind letting me go? You're kinda running out of time." "Time for what?" Orwell rose his eyebrow. "You think you're gonna preform some miracle?" "Nah. Not me." Roku looked away just as vines grew along Orwell's body, releasing his grip on Roku. "So she does care!" "Hey, names Rosa. Your old scrawny ass May know that." "Rosa! You look so young. Last time we met..." Orwell pulls his v neck shirt down and reveals a large gash on his chest. "You were somewhat rude. You were also 86, and somehow an even bigger bitch then I could possibly remember." A vein grew in Rosa's head. "I'm gonna give you another one if you don't shut your damn mouth!" "I don't think so. Last time, when you caused that scar... I put your head on my wall." Roku, hearing that, punched Orwell in the jaw. Orwell laughed off the punch, and slammed Roku onto the ground. Orwell put enough force in it to cause the island to move. Roku blacked out instantly, and everyone fell down. Orwell licked his bloodied lips and stood up. "Time to..." "ORWELL!" 5 beatiful women in bikinis jumped on Orwell and they nudged him. "We found a perfect jacuzzi house for us!" "Really?! Well..." Orwell put on a straw hat and did a peace sign to everyone. "Time for me to dash! My wives want me to rest, and I'm on vacation anyway. If you want revenge, head it up to one of my priestess." A vine scratched through his shirt drawing blood from his back. "Took my head, hurting my friends? When I see you again.. I'm gonna make sure you don't live this long." She walked over to Roku and looked down at him. "Orwell... I'll remember that name." "Hold on Ladies." Orwell put his hat on the nearest lady and charged for Rosa, before he could get there he ran into a gear wall. "I'm not letting you get any closer." Kent stammered, getting up to his feet. "I know you'll remember me. And when I see you again I'm kicking your ass. Now go on your vacation. Or Hades will have to show you something." Hades looked shocked. "Wait? Me?!" "I'm giving you explicit permission to summon my dad if needed. But that's only when we see him again. Got it?" Orwell laughed, and stared at Rosa. He scowled. "I let you do that because I hurt your husband. Do it again... And I won't be as understanding." Rosa stared at Orwell walking away, and fell down. She vomited and was sweating. "S...sorry..." "No need. He's just an old man." Chrono dragged himself across the beach. "It's been quite a while hasn't it Orwell? I see you've met my associates." Chrono looked down to Roku's unconscious body and opened his palm to him. "Rewind." In an instant Roku was healed but still asleep. "I'm not particularly fond of these two, but they play a major role in the near future. Can't have them dying here, or the future won't be as you know it." "Chrono... We meet yet again. Last time we met, you and I... Had a lot of fun at Sintin!" Orwell laughed and slapped Chrono in the back. "So Chrono, how's the wifey... Wait, you don't have one yet. Who cares if I told ya!" "I'm the Time Keeper, I already knew I would get married, and she's fine." Chrono turned to Kent. "Rewind." Kent perked up. "Thanks buddy!" "Don't call me that." Chrono turned to face Orwell. "As for you, last time I saw you, you were in diapers. How long ago was that? A millennia? I'm starting to think you have the future Jikan Jikan no Mi." "Come on! I'm not that old." Chrono just stared back at Orwell. "Don't lie. You're old as dirt." "I'm 151! So what! Besides, I only look half as old as I really am." "And yet I haven't heard a single thank you?" Chrono pushed Orwell's hand away. "Still old as dirt." "I never needed YA. Anti anging, good eating habits, good genes, some nice veggies, and even a really nice talking whale. You did nothing, in fact... You added wrinkles!" Orwell jokingly taps Chrono on the head. "Oldie maker." Chrono feels his skull nearly crack. "Go easy on me!" "Woops. I tried. Sometimes it's a little hard." Orwell chuckles and pats his wives on the butts. "Let's go babies. Maybe I'll have the jacuzzi guy give me an emperor discount." 12 men in golden armor and golden clear masks surround Orwell. They stare at him, raise their weapons... And bow. "EMPEROR ORWELL! WE HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT YOU! WE ARE LOWER THEN GARBAGE! PLEASE, KILL US IN THE MLST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" Orwell scowls. "Uggh... You guys are so uptight. Don't be so hard on yourselves Prateorian guard." One of the guards see's Orwell bled. "Orwell... You have bled..." The Prateorian guard stares at everone and utters one word. "Die." A massive conquers Haki burst hit everyone and nearly everyone hit their knees. Jericho cursed. "Shit! Why are these ROGE weirdos so strong... This Haki burst is one of the strongest I ever felt." Kent lifted Jericho up. "Obviously you haven't gotten hit by my Haki. And from what I just felt. It's pretty much on in between ours." Kent stared at the warriors. "Maybe we can fight next time cause I'm gonna be kicking that old man's ass." "You... Caused the grand God of ROGE... The emperor of our holy land... The visionary and prophet of humanity... To bleed. Next time? NEXT TIME?! I WILL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREADS!" The man took from his back and lifted a large golden axe. He twirled it and charged towards Kent. He swung the axe and Kent created a gear wall. "KENT! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SENSE HAKI WELL ENOUGH!" The axe hit the gear wall and destroyed it. Kent dodged, but felt part of his arm get cut. "Well... Maybe you have a point Jericho... BUT I'M KENT NEWGATE! IF I RAN, HOW COULD I SAY I'M A PIRATE? I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO LIVE UP TO MY NAME!" Kent got ready. "Besides, I may not be able to sense it well, but I can sense it." Kent pulled his fist back and shot it forward, sending a robotic fist into the warriors gut. "And as for you!! Prophet to humanity? I thought I heard a load of crap in my time, but this takes the cake! And I don't like sharing my cake!" The man grabbed onto the chains that extended from Kent's arm and pulled them. "I... WILL... KILL... YOU!!" Rage filled his eyes as he broke the chain. Kent looked at the broken chain and sighed. "Awww!" His hand grew from a metallic bulb. "On the bright side, I can do that." The man seethed in anger, but his gold mask covered his face. He howled and threw his axe at Kent. Kent dodged, but barely, and the axe flew to Jakk. Jakk dodged but felt his back get slashed. "Wow, you're an angry one!" Kent tilted his head. "Calm your tits and maybe you'll be able to hold a candle to me. But I'll admit, you're skilled in Haki." "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! A HOLY WARRIOR FOR ORWELL!" "Haq... Enough." One of the Golden men grab the man, and he stops. "Yes... You are right... Orwell should order me." Chrono walked past Haq and the other man. "Idiots." He whispered. "If I ever see you again I'll kill you." "Whoa that's harsh, just for going off the handle." Kent joked. "They didn't do anything wrong." "Yet." One of the holy warriors stares at Chrono and smirks under his mask. "You... Order us?" "Yeah, I am." The Prateroian guard kicks at Chrono, with Chrono dodging. Chrono smirks, and see's a knife under his throat. The Praterioan Guard pulls it back and walks away. "At your level, you are barely at the same level of a Legate." Chrono smiles. "You're not that bright are you? I'm the Time Keeper. Everything you do or will do has already been recorded. I know what you'll do before you do it. So knowing that, tell me how sure you are that you can beat me? Cause with a flick of the wrist, you could be ash. You could be a fetus. You could be frozen in time forever." "Unless you're me!" Kent shot his hand up. "Wel the fetus and ash thing still aply but the frozen in time doesn't work on me." "Cause you don't go by any form of time." The Praetorian guard stares at them, and waves them off. "Idiots." The Prateroian guard surround Orwell who is leaving, with Chrono breathing. "Shit... I knew what he would do. In another minute, that idiot would have destroyed the time line. Speaking of which. Where's The Warlock?" - Swizzz walked around aboard a marine ship, touching every book he came across. "Useless... Useless...useless... Whoa!" He pulled the last book from the shelf and started flipping through the pages. "This will be useful." Marines ran across the upper deck, screaming and shouting. "Whats going on up there?" Swizzz absorbed the book completely and ran out the room, transforming into a random grunt and jumping on the island. "Whatever it is I don't want to find out." He walked away into the forest, disappearing into the trees. - Airi and Hiroka sat with Gale in the infirmary. Hiroka looked over to Airi and patted her back. "Relax, he'll be fine. Just over exerted himself before he was ready. We have a captain, a vice captain, a bounty hunter, and a mechanic that does that.... Even a swordsman." They heard a scream and a marine ran towards them. "RUN!" "Why?" "BOW SA BALA HAS COME! RUN!" "What's so bad about this guy?" "He... HE TALKS ABOUT HIS CRAP NOVELS! Hiroka and Airi exchange looks then walk out the room. "We'll be back Gale. Maybe." Airi closed the door after them. "Let's make this clear. We're gonna get kicked off the ship right?" "Yes. I don't feel like dealing with this guy, and I don't even know who he is." "How're we gonna do it?" "Easy, cut up his books. He'll get mad and throw us off the ship." "That sounds like an old plot of mine." A man in golden armor, a bizarre helmet, and wearing a red cape held a novel. "Intruging... Here young ladies! Read my book, 'Serial love.' It's a book where a crazed knife man romances a librarian." Bow Sa Bala hands the book to Airi, and she flips to a page. "'I gently caressed her hair with my knife, kissing her neck softly. But out of nowhere, Nicole's crazed pet jackal bites my neck and I scream. Slicing at the jackal, I kill it in an instant. I did not get laid that night.' Wow... That was... Unique." Hiroka took the book from Airi. "You plagiarized this. I remember a similar novel by the same title. The only difference was that the Liberian was the killer and the man was obsessed with a zoo keeper." "Well... I um... Made a parody... I MADE A PARODY! Indeed! It is a modern telling version of it!" Hiroka handed him the book. "Let's make a deal. I won't report you, and you make sure my friend in the next room heals up nicely. It's nothing major is it?" "Well... You see... HE WAS ORDERED TO DIE!" "WHAT?!" "Is what a good plot twist would be. Of course, he shall live. Unless... HE IS STRUCK DOWN BY AN UNKNOWN DISEASE! These ideas are wonderful! I must write them down!" "Sounds contrived." "Contrived... OR AWESOME?!" Airi opened the door. "Gale! Sit back. You have company that's going to make sure you live." Gale gave Airi the thumbs up. "Can you please be my nurse?" "NO!" She slammed the door. "Lovers quarrel?" Bow Sa asked. "Ooh! That gives me an idea!" "Let me guess." Hiroka folded her arms. "A book titled 'Lovers Quarrel' that is about a nurse that gets married to the injured to kill them and take their money. Or is it that a sick man finds a less than competent nurse that he always fights with." "Hah! I already make books about that! No... A naive farmer girl must become a nurse in a war torn land, to an older but hostile man from the enemy side." "That's... Not awful..." "HE IS ALSO HER FATHER!" "Yep. Shit." Airi looked at the book in her hands. "If I were to rip this to shreds how would you react?" "You wouldn't be the first. I have thousands of copies at home though. Still... So many critics." "It's truly a shame. I actually like books." Airi stated, just as she tore the book in half. "I have zero regrets." "Well I have tons of them." Bow wanders off, trying hard not to cry. He failed. Airi looked down at the torn book. "I now have one regret. I feel bad now." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc